


CLICK HERE!!!! HOT MILFS IN YOUR AREA WAITING FOR YOU!!!!

by bleachedhornee (horneevee), gracon_bacon



Series: The black husky and white cat [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Ichigo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mpreg, dead dove do not eat, do hollow even have ages????, kinda underage, omega byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horneevee/pseuds/bleachedhornee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracon_bacon/pseuds/gracon_bacon
Summary: Byakuya bites off more than he can chew when he fights Ichigo
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Hollow Ichigo
Series: The black husky and white cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940968
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	CLICK HERE!!!! HOT MILFS IN YOUR AREA WAITING FOR YOU!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> gamayuglagay (gracon_bacon) THE EDWARD TO MY ALPHONSE, MY DEADBEAT FIC BABY DADDY. I MIGHT NOT HAVE LOST MY BODY AND YOU STILL HAVE YOUR LIMBS INTACT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!! Also thank you PhiloSophia and meiyin and everyone who i dmed this fic to for staying with me while my deadbeat fic baby daddy abandoned me with no child support except occasional bukkakes. 
> 
> *Quotes* are quotes I lifted off straight from the manga scanlation of bleach chapters by manga-rain and mangastream. **Quotes** are quotes I changed slightly from the manga scanlation of bleach chapters by manga-rain to fit the story better.

3 months ago atop Sōkyoku Hill

**Byakuya POV**

*“This spiritual pressure and that white mask, are you a hollow?”* Byakuya asked, staring at the ryoka.

*“Hah! That you don’t need to know, because soon you’ll..”* The monster replied staring at him, a maniacal grin splitting his face.

He tensed as his opponent suddenly appeared behind his back, nuzzling at his bare nape, hands splayed over his waist keeping him in place.

_Of all days to be bereft of his scent blocking scarf._

One hand trailed up and grabbed at his unprotected nape. This combined with the oppressive spiritual pressure and dominant pheromones emitted by the hollow drove him to his knees. His long suppressed omegan instincts had finally roared to the forefront in his weakened state. 

He was paralysed as his hakama was pulled down, his gut roiling at the rancid scent of the alpha’s aroused musk.

He hit the ground hard on his back, blinking as his thighs were parted. Then, a searing pain erupted between his legs.

Each thrust pushed the hard searing cock deeper in his entrance as he growled, rubbing excruciatingly against his sensitive inner walls. His channel tightened in a futile attempt to force the invading cock out to no avail. 

He couldn’t think, his inner channel stretched agonisingly to its limits, each thrust felt like gravel dragging inside him. He took deep breaths trying to relax, clenching his fists. Gradually the pain eased and the scent of iron filled the air.

His mouth opened in a futile attempt to cast a Sokatsui, only to gag as the beast shoved his fingers into his mouth. He could only lie back helpless, cursing his biology as his omegan instincts overrode his volition.

He gasped as a hand pushed his hair aside exposing his vulnerable neck. Cold sweat ran down his back as the alpha nuzzled his neck.

_No.. not this, not this, anything but this… this was a mockery of the tender love he shared with Hisana..._

He stiffened, as pain exploded at the junction where his shoulder met his neck.

_Thank god it wasn't a claiming bite._

Then, a hand slid behind his knees lifting them up across broad shoulders. His breath hitched as the next thrust pushed his rapist’s knot past his abused cunt, tearing a hoarse scream from his throat. 

_He must have made such a sight, the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan splayed underneath like a cock sheath for the rutting hollow alpha._

Tear tracks streamed down his face as warm come flooded his entrance. His abdomen cramped at the volume of semen the rutting alpha released. He dry heaved violently as the monster settled its hand over his swollen abdomen.

_Who would have thought this monster could degrade him to nothing but a hole to satisfy its desires._

After what seemed like an eternity, the knot within him receded. He hissed at _the fluids_ dripping out of his brutalised entrance as his attacker withdrew. His slit throbbed and his limbs felt like jelly from the pounding he had taken.

_There was no point if any in even attempting to dodge the next attack if any._

He could only close his eyes and tidy his clothes.

_He’d sooner be boiled alive than have anyone know what he was debased to._

An unearthly howl emitted from the ryoka and he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of his attacker grabbing at his mask. 

The boy slashed the sword wildly in the air yelling, as though he was battling an enemy within before finally wrenching the mask out of his face.

He froze stunned as the boy walked over with his hand extended.

_Was this the finishing blow?_

*“Sorry about that, my inner demon got in the way, come on, let's start again from the beginning.”* The boy said with a sheepish grin on his face

Then, the boy hauled him to his feet.

_**Got in the way, I see..fighting like that… no matter what you did to me.. It’s not really your true intention.. Is it?**_

He rose up gingerly, ignoring the stabbing pain between his legs.

"Boy, my inner demon really did a number on you."

_Did the boy really have no memory nor inkling of what transpired between them? Oh the scent of blood overwhelmed the… other scents…_

*"So be it, I'll disregard what happened earlier. Neither of us has the strength to keep this up any longer. Therefore let us end it with the next blow."* He replied.

_Not that he could last beyond the next blow with how much effort it took to hide the trembling of his limbs._

*"Ok, by the way can I ask you something again? Why.. didn't you try to save Rukia?"* The child asked. 

"I will answer that question if you defeat me" He replied.

*"Senbonzakura, Shukei Hakuteiken"*

He stood, feeling the rush of Senbonzakura’s spiritual pressure invigorate his fatigued limbs and soothe the aches in his body.

He tuned out what the human said, too focused on using his paltry remaining strength to stand.

*“Kuchiki Byakuya!!”*

Then, they ran towards each other for the final clash.

_The white hot pain at his shoulder, the leaden weight of all his four limbs, he would never be able to shoulder another blow. Well it looks like he owed that ryoka an answer._

*“You wanted to know the reason for my support of Rukia’s death. One who commits a crime, must suffer the consequences. If one is sentenced to death, the execution must take place. Those are the rules.”* He answered looking at the ryoka.

*“Just for a rule you would kill someone even if she is your sister?”* The ryoka rebuked angrily

*“Are you referring to some sort of sibling bond? What a foolish notion”* He countered.

*“Say what!?”* The ryoka snapped.

*“In light of the rules,all personal feelings have no value, also something as useless as emotions. I never had them to begin with”*

_Yes, if only he could wrench his wretched tangled knot his emotions became that gnawed at his mind and heart, out of himself when his alpha died._

*“The Kuchiki family is one of the four noble families. We are the role models for all shinigami. If we do not obey the rules. Who will?”*

_After it was safer to return to the dull gray of the expectations set for him than to stray and suffer_

*“Sorry, but I still don’t get it, If I was you, I would definitely fight the rules”*

* _I see_ *

* _I was never the one that he was fighting. From the beginning, he has been fighting the rules of Soul Society. He is the same as the infuriatingly liberal man._ *

*“Your liberalness shattered my blade. Therefore I can no longer pursue Rukia. The victor of this battle is you”*

_Nor did he have the will to pursue Rukia even if he had capacity to._

* * *

Then, he ran back to his house collapsing in his bathroom, breathing heavily.

He dragged himself on the floor, grimacing as he pulled himself to a sitting position and undid his pants. Then, he reached out for the pail and he parted his folds,wincing at the stabbing pain between his legs, frowning at the pinkish thick fluid that oozed out. He braced himself, clenching his teeth to suppress his cries as he poured water over his tender genitals.

After several rounds, the water between his legs finally ran clear and the sharp agony between his legs had dulled. Sickened, he slumped back against the wall staring at the blood seeping from his chest. 

_Yeah, he should probably get himself cleaned up and seek some medical aid at the Fourth Division._

His hands trailed across his abdomen.

_He was knotted after all… it wouldn’t do well for his clan’s pride if he were to conceive the invader’s child…_

_After all the scandals he caused his clan, it would not do to_

His hands unsheathed his sword, ignoring Senbonzakura’s protests.

_It was best to eliminate any remote possibility of that now. With all the sword swings in battle, it would be remarkably opportunistic of one to hit his womb._

_In a better world, perhaps he’d be consumed with euphoria at the thought of being knotted and possibly bred with Hisana’s child._

Just as he pulled on a fresh set of hakama and unsheathed Senbonzakura, Isane’s voice entered his head.

He stood still, blood rushing in his ears as Isane relayed the message of Aizen’s betrayal. 

_Did he almost kill Rukia just to satisfy some mad man’s sick perversions? Did he almost betray his vows to Hisana just to satisfy a traitor with delusions of grandeur? Did he kill his lieutenant due to his blind adherence to rules? When did he become so blinded?_

He tasted bitter bile at the back of his throat. 

_More importantly… were Rukia and Renji still in danger?_

He closed his eyes and reached out searching for Rukia’s spirit thread.

_There it was, oh.. Renji survived his altercation too._

He stood up grunting, panting as he broke into a desperate run, disregarding his aching and fatigued body.

_He was a Captain, he could push himself through worse trials._

His limbs burnt as he rushed up the stairs of Sokyoku Hill, his knees nearly buckling as he felt the ryoka, Renji’s and Aizen’s spiritual pressure flare.

*“Kill her, Gin.”*

_No_

He lunged forward grabbing Rukia, a white hot pain erupting at his right chest.

_He did it._

Darkness stole at the edges of the vision as the traitor approached them.

_Sorry Rukia._

* * *

He woke up again to the warm glow and Unohana’s face leaning over his face.

*“Captain Kuchiki, you were very reckless.”* chided Unohana

_Where was Rukia?_

He didn’t realise that he uttered his thoughts aloud until Unohana waved Rukia over.

*“Rukia is that you?”*

He released a breath that he didn’t realise that he was holding as she replied. 

_Sorry Hisana, she deserved to know..._

Then, he began his story, breathing deeply as he recalled his years with Hisana. 

_The five short heavenly years he spent in her embrace, their separation at her passing and his conflicting vows. The gaping emotionless chasm that consumed him at his utter helplessness to reconcile them._

_Until..._

*“Kurosaki Ichigo, you have my gratitude.”* he murmured.

_Rukia, living, breathing, almost unhurt despite his actions. All these were all due to that man. No, Kurosaki Ichigo, no matter what happened during that battle, he was truly indebted to him…._

_Even if she didn’t forgive him, as was her right. He still owed this to her._

He turned to look at Rukia *“Rukia, I am sorry.”*

His hand reached out, driven by the urge to reassure himself that she was alive and not some delusion brought upon by his copious blood loss. Rukia grasped his hands, squeezing it gently, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

_For the first time since Rukia’s execution was announced it was as though he finally saw the sun after seeing nothing but a gloomy overcast sky._

_Hisana’s, no,_ **_his_ ** _sister radiant and alive. It wasn’t too late to change… he did not irrevocably destroy his relationship with Rukia. Rukia would never be Hisana, but she was equally dear to him and still someone that he treasured and loved._

**Author's Note:**

> PLS COMMENT I'M A VALIDATION HOOOEEE. On that note I'm also dying from the lack of problematic byakuya fuckers so if u'd love to talk about byakuya fucker pls come drop into my dms [here](https://twitter.com/cumvee)


End file.
